


Top Shelf

by kyungsooglares



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, Jokes, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, tol and smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsooglares/pseuds/kyungsooglares
Summary: “You started messing with me by putting stuff on the top shelf so now I’m getting back by hiding everything in the bottom drawers/cupboards.”





	Top Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> For Gabby, who has a weak spot for their height difference and said she’d love me if i wrote this. I hope you like it gabs ♥
> 
> You can also find this on my [tumblr](https://yoonleader.tumblr.com)

Being small isn’t that great to begin with, especially not if you’re a boy. Being small is extremely annoying if you live in an apartment with two giants one of who has recently started putting everything on the top shelf. 

In the beginning, Taehyun suspected Donghan but soon his boyfriend Hyunbin was his number one suspect. It was no secret that Hyunbin really enjoyed being taller than Taehyun, always the first to help Taehyun when he can’t reach something or to tease him about it. He also seemed to find it hilarious to see Taehyun struggling to get everything off the top shelf lately, always appearing in the kitchen right after Taehyun walked in himself. 

Taehyun was okay with it for a little while, fun joke but not for longer than a few days, and this was going on for over a week now. Taehyun had given up on complaining about it and had decided to get back at Hyunbin. 

One day, when he was home alone with Sanggyun, he took his chance and with his friend’s help moved everything his boyfriend used on a daily base from the top shelves to the bottom cupboards. 

Hyunbin came home late, and was up early the next morning. Taehyun made sure he was up before him, already stationed in the kitchen, leaning in his chair, stirring his coffee when his boyfriend walked in. With the most precious bedhead and his eyes barely open, he shuffled around in the kitchen. Clearly looking for mugs and the coffee. After searching through everything that was on eye-level for him he leaned against the counter with a deep sigh, giving up the search. Taehyun couldn’t help but smirk into his cup. Hyunbin turned to his boyfriend with a pout. 

“Tae, where’s the coffee at?” He asked, rubbing his eyes cutely. 

“I don’t know”, Taehyun said, taking a sip of the coffee in his hands with a smirk. Hyunbin grumbled, sitting down next to Taehyun, trying to grab his mug. “Get your own coffee!” Taehyun complained, keeping his mug out of Hyunbin’s reach. 

Hyunbin gave up quite fast, deciding on getting his energy elsewhere. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, snuggling himself into his side completely. Taehyun sighed and tried to untangle himself from the giant but Hyunbin was just so warm and smelled so nice… he couldn’t resist him for too long. 

A few days later, Taehyun came into the kitchen to find everything moved again. This time not to the top shelves, but everything was on top of the top cupboards. 

Taehyun grumbled and so did his stomach. Not wanting to give Hyunbin the fulfillment of asking for his helps so Taehyun crawled on the counter. He was just taking the last thing he needed when Hyunbin walked in. 

“Morn- Tae, what even are you doing?” Hyunbin asked, startling Taehyun making him lose his balance. Thankfully, Hyunbin was fast enough to catch his boyfriend. He put him on the floor carefully, making sure Taehyun hadn’t hurt himself. 

“What the hell were you doing, Tae? You could’ve seriously hurt yourself!” Hyunbin said. 

“Don’t you dare lecturing me! You’re the one who did this!” Taehyun replied, rubbing his knee. 

Hyunbin looked a bit hurt at Taehyun’s reply. “What do you mean, I did this?” 

Donghan walked in just as Taehyun was about to reply, asking what was going on. Taehyun explained to Donghan how his very own boyfriend nearly killed him, putting everything on the top shelves. 

Donghan scratched the back of his head, laughing awkwardly. “You really thought it was Hyunbin who did that?” 

Hyunbin immediately walked over there to punch Donghan in the arm, lecturing him for nearly killing his tiny boyfriend. Taehyun felt a bit dumb now, suspecting his boyfriend while there was only one person in this house who would keep up a joke like this for almost two weeks. He felt no need to yell at Donghan, though, for nearly killing him. Mostly because of how miserable he already looked because of Hyunbin lecturing him but also because he felt really bad for yelling at Hyunbin. He walked over to his boyfriend, who was still lecturing the maknae, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

“Sorry for yelling at you, Hyunbinnie.” he mumbled against his shoulder. Hyunbin shut up immediately, grabbing the arms around his waist and squeezed them softly. 

“It’s okay, Tae.” Hyunbin turned around, wrapping Taehyun in his arms and pressing a soft kiss on the crown of his head. “I’m just glad I was there to catch you and you didn’t get hurt.”


End file.
